That's Why You're Beautiful T
by DeKa00hihi
Summary: Bella jest prostytutką, lecz praca nie daje jej przyjemności, po prostu  została do tego zmuszona. Potrafi być bardzo sarkastyczna i poirytowana, jednak jej życie  zmienia się drastycznie, gdy Edward Cullen zaczyna korzystać z jej usług.


_**That's Why You're Beautiful**_

_**Autor:**__ CullenandSwan1993_

_**Tłumaczenie: **__DeKa_hihi_

_**Beta: **__Josia13_

_**Rodzaj: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Oznaczenie: **__T_

_**Bella jest prostytutką, lecz praca nie daje jej przyjemności, po prostu  
>została do tego zmuszona. Potrafi być bardzo sarkastyczna i poirytowana, jednak jej życie zmienia się drastycznie, gdy Edward Cullen zaczyna korzystać z jej usług. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 1<strong>_

Jedną z głównych przyczyn, dla których miałam w zwyczaju unikać rodzinnych spotkań i odmawiałam na każde zaproszenie było to, że wszystko mogło zacząć być trochę... niezręczne.

Proste i pozornie nieszkodliwe pytanie, jak „Więc, co robisz, aby wyżyć?" mogło wywołać u mnie całe mnóstwo problemów i paniki. Właściwie, nie mogłam odpowiedzieć im „Och, no wiesz, jestem prostytutką. Nic specjalnego, ale można zapłacić rachunki, jak sądzę."

Tak... więc była to _jedna_ z przyczyn, dlaczego nie widziałam moich rodziców od lat.

Większość ludzi ma typowy obraz prostytutki; zwykłe, zdesperowane kobiety z tanim makijażem, ubrane w skąpe ciuchy, wystające na rogach ulic, czekając na pierwszego lepszego faceta, żeby się z nim „zabawić".

Bardziej mylić się nie można.

To trudne... fizycznie i psychicznie. Kilka razy załamałam się i zwyczajnie płakałam, zastanawiając się, co ja, do cholery, wyprawiam. Ale wtedy znów, Yvonne (moja druzgocąco ładna i silna szefowa) była gotowa przekonać mnie, bym została z garstką jej najlepszych. Albo to, albo szaleństwo.

„Och, Bello, jesteś ulubienicą wszystkich!" „Nigdy nie zarobisz takich pieniędzy w innej robocie..."

Tak naprawdę, nie zgadzałam się z tym, że jestem ulubienicą wszystkich, ale druga część była prawdą. To jedyny powód, dla którego zostałam. Tak szybko, jak zdobędę wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy, odejdę. To ciągle sobie powtarzałam. Problemem jest to, nieco trudno tak nagle przestać. Zawsze był ktoś lub coś, co przekonywało cię, aby kontynuować, a „co jeśli" stopniowo zaczynają się zadomawiać... Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę obecne zmniejszenie ilości miejsc pracy...

Łatwiej było zostać. Co było tym, co robiłam.

Na szczęście miałam rozumiejącą współlokatorkę o imieniu Alice. Była jedyną osobą, której zwierzałam się po każdym ciężkim dniu w pracy, jedyną, która naprawdę rozumiała, przez co przechodziłam.

- Dobry – Alice uśmiechnęła się, gdy wyszłam ze swojego pokoju, ziewając szeroko. Inną wadą mojej pracy (tak to zazwyczaj nazywam, „moja praca"; to dziwne, ale nie lubię nazywać tego prostytucją. To sprawia, że wszystko wygląda tak... ostatecznie) jest to, że nie możesz się wpasować czasowo w swój własny grafik; dostajesz umówione spotkanie i _musisz_ się stawić. Czasami są pierwszą sprawą rano, a czasami ostatnią w nocy. Muszę być całkiem elastyczna i to w nie niejednym tego słowa znaczeniu.

- Hej – mruknęłam, sięgając do lodówki po trochę napoju. Moje gardło było obolałe i zachrypnięte; niezbyt dobry początek.

- Masz dzisiaj dużo pracy? - spytała, jedząc powoli łyżkę pełną płatków zbożowych. Przytaknęłam z powagą głową, mając już sprawdzony kalendarz, zanim opuściłam pokój.

- Pięciu klientów – wymamrotałam, biorąc łyk soku.

Widziałam kiwnięcie Alice. - Ktoś nowy?

Wzruszyłam ramionami – Nawet nie pamiętam. Tylko przejrzałam pobieżnie nazwiska.

Mogłam na krótko przypomnieć sobie co ciekawsze nazwiska, lecz szybko o nich zapomniałam i kontynuowałam robienie sobie grzanek.

- Dziś znów zobaczę się z Jasperem – wyszczerzyła się, a ja lekko do niej uśmiechnęłam.

- Więc to dobry znak – odpowiedziałam; właściwie nie miała szczęścia w miłości w przeszłości, a wyglądało na to, że ten Jasper daje jej dużo radości. Opluła się odrobinę w odpowiedzi.

- Tak. _Naprawdę _go lubię.

Przytaknęłam. - Muszę go kiedyś poznać.

Mój tost wyskoczył i szybko go złapałam, sięgając po masło. To wtedy spojrzałam na zegarek, tykający groźnie ze ściany.

- Czekaj, myślałam, że jest pół do dziewiątej? - Zmarszczyłam czoło, sprawdzając swój zegarek. Pół po dziewiątej.

O Boże.

- Proszę, nie mów, że mój zegarek się zatrzymał... - wrzasnęłam, wracając biegiem do pokoju. I rzeczywiście, wciąż ósma trzydzieści.

_Cholera._

Pisnęłam i szybko chwyciłam trochę ciuchów, zanim wróciłam sprintem do kuchni.

- Muszę iść – zawołałam. - Przypomnij mi, żebym wymieniła baterie w zegarku, kiedy wrócę!

Tuż przed tym, jak zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi, usłyszałam głos Alice.

- Er, Bella?

- Przepraszam, Alice, naprawdę nie mam...

- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli wyjdziesz _bez _bielizny zaplątanej wokół ud.

Wbiegłam po schodach, niekontrolowanie dysząc i modląc się o czas, aby jakoś zwolnić. Poważnie, pomyślałam, dlaczego to musiało dziać się tak szybko w złym czasie?

Wreszcie dobrnęłam do drzwi mieszkania i po omacku szukałam swoich kluczy, cicho dziękując Bogu, że mój klient jeszcze się nie zjawił.

Po zamknięciu drzwi za sobą, przebiegłam do łazienki i szybko założyłam ubrania( jeśli tak można je nazwać), potem rzuciłam się do łazienki i przygotowałam się.

W zasadzie, jako część zawodu, zaopatrują cię w szpanerski lokal, by załatwiać... _sprawy biznesowe _wewnątrz. Wyposażone było we wszystko, czego potrzebujesz i co pozwala mi uciec od innego życia, nie zostawiając za sobą żadnych podejrzanych śladów. To sprawia, że czuję się czasami bardzo sekretna... to nie było miłe uczucie.

Wszystko w środku było nowocześnie wykończone, a główną częścią jest, dziwnym trafem, łóżko królewskich rozmiarów, przykryte jedwabną pościelą i puchowymi poduchami. Zdecydowałam odejść od standardowego różu; przede wszystkim nie chciałam wyglądać pospolicie. Pomimo mojej pracy, właściwie miałam gust.

Usiadłam przy stole ( nie miałam pojęcia, po co tu był; nie było tak, że ktoś przychodził tu jeść), bębniąc palcami w zimne drewno. Nie lubiłam tego miejsca; było takie do mnie niepodobne. Moje prawdziwe mieszkanie jest pełne gratów i rzeczy, które dużo dla mnie znaczyły; płyty CD i DVD, książki... nie tylko wyposażenie i absurdalnie ozdobne figury.

Moje serce waliło, ale nie stresowałam się, szczególnie po tylu przeżyciach, lecz wciąż zamartwiałam. Było tak blisko pokazania się tutaj ostrza, że wszystko wyglądało na z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Miałam przeczucie, _coś _pójdzie źle.

Mówiąc o bliskości ostrza, inną drobną wadą pracy są _nieprawdopodobnie_ wysokie standardy. Każdego dnia tygodnia musiałam mieć pewność, że moje nogi są gładkie, paznokcie pomalowane, włosy idealne... wszystko to było bardzo wyczerpujące i praktycznie nie zostawiało żadnego czasy na cokolwiek innego.

Nawet nie myślałam, że jestem _tak_ ładna, ale ludzie wciąż wyglądali na wystarczająco zainteresowanych. Powinnam się tym szczycić, naprawdę. Lecz znów, właściwie nie przychodzili, żeby odwiedzić _mnie. _Zawsze była tylko jedna rzecz, zaprzątająca ich myśli...

Głośny dźwięk dzwonka nagle rozbrzmiał w mieszkaniu, a ja wzięłam szybki wdech. Powoli wstałam, wygładziłam się i spojrzałam szybko w lustro. Zbyt zadbane włosy i makijaż były nieco przyprawiające o mdłości, ale wyrzuciłam to z głowy, przywdziewając uśmiech i otwierając drzwi.

Pewnie, kiedy przychodzą naprawdę dobrze wyglądający klienci, powinno się robić trochę łatwiej. Weźmy Carla, na przykład. Jest jednym ze stałych i ma grube, blond włosy i intensywnie brązowe oczy. Zawsze liczy się z moimi uczuciami, ponieważ był bardzo nerwowy w czasie naszego pierwszego spotkania, a mieliśmy miłą pogawędkę. Sądzę, że my... _tworzyliśmy więzy_, jeśli to odpowiednie słowo.

Rzecz, która wprawiała mnie w zakłopotanie, to wiedza, że klient ma żonę lub partnerkę. Carl powiadomił mnie o tym podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać skrzywienia się. Zazwyczaj powodem, dla którego mnie odwiedzają, są niespełnione fantazje lub zwyczajna nuda, ale nie potrafiłam przestać wyobrażać sobie obrazu niewinnie wyglądającej kobiety, wpatrującej się w zegarek z gotową kolacją na stole, zastanawiającą się, kiedy jej miłość wróci do domu.

- Więc, jak się dzisiaj masz? - zapytał, kiedy zdejmowałam mu płaszcz.

- Świetnie, dziękuję – odpowiedziałam radośnie; kolejne kłamstwo do mojej, rosnącej w oczach kolekcji.

- Dobrze to słyszeć – uśmiechnął się, błyskając zębami. Powoli zamknęłam oczy, przygotowując się wewnętrznie.

_Możesz to zrobić, _mówiłam sobie, trzymając jego odzienie w rękach. Nie mogłam zignorować uczucia jego portfela w kieszeni. _Myśl o forsie. Potrzebujesz forsy._

Boże, to wszystko sprawia, że wyglądam na taką płytką.

Po odłożeniu płaszczu na stole, podeszłam do niego na palcach i zagrałam moim najlepszym, uwodzicielskim głosem.

_ - Więc_ – szepnęłam, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi. - Co chcesz zrobić?

Mogłam zobaczyć znajome, podniecone migotanie w jego oczach.

- Cóż – uśmiechnął się, przyciągając mnie do siebie – wiesz, co lubię – poruszył brwią.

Wymusiłam śmiech. - W porządku, więc – sięgnęłam po guziki jego koszuli i z wolna każdy odpinałam, czując jego ręce, biegnące po moim ciele. Moja mentalna blokada była dokładnie na miejscu, więc wszystko było w porządku. Ze mną miało być _w porządku_.

Jak tylko jego ubrania były na podłodze, popchnęłam go w stronę łóżka. Spojrzał na mnie zachłannie, gdy prowadziłam go, przygotowując do tego, co musiałam zrobić. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i mrugnęłam do niego.

- Wiesz co?

Zerknęłam w stronę Carla, który leżał obok mnie, uśmiechając radośnie. Sięgnął po moją dłoń, gładząc ją kciukiem. - Jesteś niesamowita.

_Nie, moje umiejętności w łóżku są niesamowite, nie ja, _poprawiłam w myślach.

Wciąż uśmiechałam się do niego – Dzięki. Ty też nie jesteś zły.

Odwróciłam wzrok do sufitu, myśląc w roztargnieniu. Carl wyszedłby za pięć minut i znowu czułabym się dziwnie. Zawsze czułam się nieco winna zaraz potem; można by pomyśleć, że przyzwyczaję się po tych wszystkich miesiącach.

- Chcę ci podziękować. Za... za to, co robisz.

Obróciłam się do niego zaskoczona; nigdy nie oczekiwałam usłyszeć te słowa.

- To... to żaden problem – wymamrotałam, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku. Naprawdę był moim ulubieńcem. Czasami.

- Dużo masz zaplanowane na ten tydzień? - spytał, zaczynając lekką rozmowę. Przeszukałam umysł, by znaleźć możliwą wymówkę.

- Ja... - wzruszyłam ramionami. - No wiesz, zakupy i tak dalej. Jak zwykle.

Uśmiechnął się figlarnie. - Jakaś nowa bielizna dla mnie, mam nadzieję.

_Hahaha. Nie._

- Może – odpowiedziałam zza zaciśniętych zębów. Czasem przekraczał granicę. Zerknęłam niepostrzeżenie na zegarek.

- Cóż, lepiej pójdę – powiedział, wstając i zbierając swoje ubrania. - Dzięki ponownie.

Przytaknęłam i patrzyłam, jak wyciąga z kieszeni portfel.

- Sto, prawda?

- Proszę – uśmiechnęłam się, a on podał mi pieniądze. - Dzięki.

I z mrugnięciem, wyszedł.

Gdy czas lunchu _nareszcie _nadszedł, pośpieszyłam się do domu, żeby zobaczyć się z Alice. Zerknęła na mnie podejrzliwie znad swojej gazetki, kiedy wlazłam do kuchni, sięgając po kanapkę.

- Coś się dzieje, Bells?

Oparłam się o szafkę, myśląc. _Tak, zaczynałam się staczać i dobrze o tym wiedziałam. _Po opuszczeniu mieszkania doświadczyłam znajomego impulsu, aby uciec i płakać, znowu czując, iż jest to dla mnie za dużo. Najczęściej zdarzało się to po szczególnie brutalnych, władczych klientach, którzy myślą, że jestem ich własnością.

Cóż, chyba na jedną godzinę, właściwie jestem.

Co za dołująca myśl.

- Nie, w porządku – odpowiedziałam, wymuszając uśmiech. - Po prostu jestem trochę zmęczona.

Jej twarz opadła ze współczuciem. - Paskudny klient?

Pokiwałam powoli. - Tak.

Zanim mogłabym mrugnąć, ściskała mnie.

- Nie martw się, ja też miałam okropny ranek – westchnęła.

Odsunęłam się. - Och?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - To prawdopodobnie nic takiego... Po prostu naprawdę nieznośny ból głowy... Nawet wzięłam trochę proszków.

Przycisnęłam rękę do ust; mogłabym przysiąc, że Alice jest na nie uczulona. Kilka tygodni temu, w czasie niezwykle paskudnego kaca (wierzcie mi, miałyśmy ich _sporo_), czuła się niewiarygodnie źle i zaproponowałam jej leki przeciwbólowe – praktycznie śmigała po pokoju wrzeszcząc, gdy je przełknęła, szukając miejsca, gdzie mogłaby zwymiotować. _Nieznaczna _reakcja.

Potaknęła zachęcająco. - Ta, jestem z siebie dumna.

Dołączyłam do niej na sofie, bezmyślnie skacząc po kanałach.

- Jasper zadzwonił do mnie wcześniej – zaćwierkała niespodziewanie i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Oooch, wygląda, że jest zainteresowany.

Zapiszczała: - Taa... Jak brzmi „Alice Hale"? Ma pierścionek.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Hale. Jasper Hale... to brzmiało nieco znajomo.

- Alice, jesteście razem tylko kilka miesięcy.

Wyglądało na to, że to nic dla niej nie znaczyło. - Byłaś z Davidem tylko trzy miesiące, zanim za niego wyszłaś.

- To co innego – odpowiedziałam szybko, drżąc na to wspomnienie. - A tak przy okazji, możesz go wystraszyć.

Sapnęła. - Cóż, zobaczymy.

Przytaknęłam. - Tak. Zobaczymy.

Po tym, jak mój czwarty klient wyszedł, opadłam z powrotem na łóżko, całkowicie wyczerpana. Co za dzień. Jakkolwiek, wciąż została jeszcze jedna osoba, ale żeby pogorszyć sprawę, był to _nowy._ Takie typy zazwyczaj były najbardziej krępujące. .. Mogłam to sobie zobrazować; normalne zdenerwowanie i zmartwienie, wymieszane razem w zupełnie pozbawionej sensu, małej rozmowie.

_Zachwycająco._

Chodziłam tam i z powrotem, odświeżając się i podskoczyłam, gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Zmarszczyłam czoło, spoglądając na zegar; było wcześnie... musiał być zainteresowany.

Skierowałam się do drzwi i, muszę ze wstydem przyznać, moje brwi uniosły się w zaskoczeniu, kiedy mężczyzna w progu też na mnie spojrzał.

Miał na sobie ciemny, zapinany na guziki sweter, który był na niego za duży, a jego ciało wyglądało, jakby się w nim topiło; mogłam zobaczyć jak rozciągnięty był przy dłoniach. Wędrując oczami wyżej, zaobserwowałam duże, grube okulary, które dominowały na jego twarzy. Miał zielone oczy, które biegały nerwowo wokół, nawet nie spotykając mojego spojrzenia. Brązowe włosy były schludnie zaczesane i zauważyłam, że lekko się trzęsie.

Zasadniczo, jednym słowem, był on frajerem. Wow, zrymowało się. Być może _to _moja nowa droga do kariery...

Wybudziłam się ze swojego oszołomienia i uśmiechnęłam słabo do stojącego przede mną mężczyzny.

- Cześć... Wszystko w porządku?

Przytaknął gorączkowo i zobaczyłam, jak się skrzywił. - T-tak, ty jesteś B-bella S-s-swan?

- Tak, to ja – dodałam uśmiech, a on spojrzał w podłogę.

- D-dobrze. P-powinienem myśleć, że mnie o-oczekiwałaś... Jestem... Jestem... - przełknął głośno – Jestem E-edward C-c-cullen.

* * *

><p>Cóż, będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały co jakiś czas. Szczerze, to na wakacje się chyba rozleniwiłam :)<p> 


End file.
